Dogs away from the Carnage
by GoldLeafPaper
Summary: This is a collection of short stories that revolve around character development rather than the blood and carnage we feast on in the manga. These chapters will be short and frequent. I would love suggestions and would love to hear what you think in the reviews. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! This is going to be a collection of short stories I believe, surrounding the characters of Dogs and snippets of their lives away from all the bullets and carnage. This series is going to be about character development more so than action because I think we get enough of that in the manga! I will update pretty frequently, hence why these chapters will be short and specific. This first one revolves around Nill and Haine because I adore their scenes together. I hope that you enjoy it! **Disclaimer: I do not own Dogs: Bullets and Carnage or any of the characters.**

Nill walked towards the entrance to the church after hearing the muffled mutters of familiar voices in the dark. The moonlit wind was strong and it whipped around her black dress with white cuffs, her blonde hair in a ponytail of dark ribbons and her paten shoes glimmering. The boys were sat opposite each other on the concrete steps and their conversation seemed be about money as it usual was but they stopped when they turned to see her. She hugged her elbows and felt out of place feeling so tall, loathing herself for interrupting. Haine was the first to stand up and he did a slight jog up the steps to stand in front of her, inquiring with his eyes why she was outside in such atrocious weather. He had recently taken to speaking less and less around her, removing the guilt she felt about being unable to converse. Instead he would gaze into her eyes and read them, even if she didn't know what she was writing. Today they were saying _"I'm sorry I didn't want to stop you two talking…it's just that I feel really lonely here by myself. I like the company. Be my company"_. He closed his eyes and smirked slightly, nodding and walking her back into the church. A flurry of orange hair followed a little later, stubbing out a cigarette against an old marble statue by the door and closing it behind him. She automatically felt lighter being next to her white haired saviour and slipped her hand into his as they walked down the aisle, gripping slightly around his leather glove. When they got to the alter they both sat down on one of the old benches that creaked with every movement, right in the centre with their hands still entangled. Their relationship was far from sexual but it was stronger than merely friendship, more like siblings. Her blonde hair and petite frame screamed Lily when he looked at her and Haine had to admit that part of him knew that his need to protect her came from not wanting to lose another sister. Whereas Nill's feelings were that of comfort, she wishes to be able to look after Haine but knowing that she couldn't merely took to being someone he could have a peaceful connection with. She knew that he didn't wish for her to feel as though she owed him anything but she still tried to thank him for saving her when she could, with stitched jackets and small smiles. Badou sat at the far corner of the church and slipped off his heavy khaki coat, laying down on a bench and slinging it over his back, seemingly resting up. Nill couldn't help but smile, this church had become second home to him.

She now turned to Haine, his head bent back against the headboard and his eyes closed again. Shuffling closer to him she rested her cheek to his shoulder, his black jacket still cold causing her cheeks to tingle.

"Why do you stay here Nill? Ernest isn't coming back you know…" His voice was low but it vibrated through his body like it was hollow and she flinched slightly hearing it. She lifted back up her head and turned to look at him, head still back but eyes now wide open, gazing at the ceiling. His eyes turned to hers. _"Where am I supposed to go?"_ He shrugged slightly and smiled.

"It's not exactly the most pleasant of places. Stinks of shit sometimes. I have one bed but I rarely use it because I would prefer to sleep on the roof, it's…easier. The kitchen is crap, I only know how to do cooking something that tells me how to on the back and even then sometimes I don't read that. Food poisoning is a bitch but I've met worse. Badou has made the wallpaper smells like smoke and the carpet is a mess." He turned fully to look at her, "So what do you say?"

Nill had a slight blush and she giggled silently, her body shaking slightly. "_Yes yes yes yes_". It was hardly a pitch a real estate agent would give but it won her over. The church had become lonely and isolated, Naoto came around every now and then but mostly she spent her time alone. Ernest must have been aware in advance of his leaving because he had stocked up on food, bedding and her wardrobe was full to the brim with new clothes. She hadn't touched any of them, labels still intact. Day in day out of nothing but reading, sewing and making attempts to play the piano to no avail, she would take anything over this. She clapped her hands together and quickly nodded, making a dash for her small cupboard sized bedroom and raiding her drawers putting her pastel coloured night clothes into a paper bag that her new sowing needles came in, along with a box of plasters she also brought. Haine smiled and stood up, walking towards the chain-smoker falling sleep and kicked him roughly in the shin. Bolting straight up Badou groaned and scratched the back of his head, readjusting his eye patch as Haine told him of taking Nill home. To this Badou made a crude joke and got another kick. After a few minutes Nill appeared again, slightly out of breath from rushing around, now with one of Ernest's long black coat over her dress that he had left behind and her bag. Haine held out his hand and she grabbed it enthusiastically. Now the boys returned back to talks of blood, bullets and money as the blonde angel was walked back down the aisle, leaving the church for the dark sky.

**Thank you for reading and please review! I would also love to have some suggestions of which characters you would want to see interact in their day to day lives. **


	2. Chapter 2

This is a continuation of chapter one as requested. I too love the idea of Badou, Haine and Nill living together and if you do too then feel free to say and I will keep it up. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Dogs: Bullets and Carnage doesn't belong to me **

The apartment was run down to say the least. Ceiling to carpet it was stained with smoke damage and cobwebs invaded each and every corner. Nill took a glance at her new home and a gentle smile emerged on her lips. Although it was an eyesore there was a presence about the place that took her fancy. It was as if it had a personality, rough around the edges but nevertheless sincere. Much like the two that resided within it, soon to be three. Badou walked in first and Haine gave Nill a gentle push on her shoulder with a swift nod. She stepped into the apartment and heard the click of the door behind her. A trail of smoke attached to a man made its way into the small kitchen that took up the left side of the room and through his coat over the back of a single chair within it. Rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt up to his elbows he stood on the chair and took a bottle from the top of a high shelf of cans. It looked as though it hadn't been touched in years but the faded label read something along the lines of a washing product. Stepping off the chair he ran water into a sink full of plates and squirted some of the green liquid over them, creating a few soft bubbles. Nill felt a slight warmth inside to know that this was Badou's way of trying to clean up the place for her, something the both of them rarely seemed to do when without company. She turned her gaze to the rest of the place. One bed was in the far corner and next to it on the floor was a mattress with layers of blankets on top to act as bedding. There was one TV opposite this but nothing else. The room was almost bare except for a corner full of newspapers, some clippings had been cut out and stuck on the wall. Red pen had circled certain names and black and white mug shots had crosses through them. Haine took the bag out of Nill's hand and moved over to the bed to place it there, tapping to the space next to him. He was right, the bed seemed to not have been touched very often at all and it was strange to imagine Haine had used it at all. Moving to sit next to him he passed her a remote and his eyes said _"Go on, make yourself at home"._ She took it from him and turned on the TV, large and flat screen made her think they hadn't exactly brought it but rather permanently borrowed it. Finally flicking to a cooking programme Nill kept her coat on but kicked off her shoes letting them click against each other as they hit the carpet.

"Where you gonna sleep Nill huh?" Badou now had a fresh cigarette between his lips and was drying a plate. She turned to Haine to ask him herself and he glanced back at the bed they were on.

"Here" he muttered, "I'll take the roof".

"And if it rains?" Badou raised an eyebrow and tilted his head in their direction.

"Then this shithole place will probably just fall in on itself anyway so I'll come right back indoors".

"Cut the crap, I mean really the weather is already…well it's like damn blizzard out there so why not sleep in here?"

"Well if you are being so insistent I can always sleep in your bed and you can take the floor". Nill supressed another giggle and pretended to focus back on the cooking show but the chef just poured pasta sauce down his shirt and she giggled internally, her hands clasped over her mouth even though no noise would emerge anyway.

"Fuck you I practically already take the floor…" Badou muttered picking up another plate to dry with a dish towel that had gone every shade but white, "But fine if you insist on scaring the neighbours then take the roof". Haine rested his hand on Nill's shoulder and gripped it slightly before standing up and taking off his leather jacket, dumping it on Badou's bed.

"Okay there aren't any rules here but there are a few things you should probably know. First is that we don't have our own bathroom so you have to use the neighbours. They are out of town a lot and we have their keys. Secondly Badou and I can't cook for shit, so I hope you like a LOT of take-away. Lastly is that you don't answer the door to anyone or pick up the phone". Haine let out a little sigh as he felt himself being watched by Badou who nodded for him to continue. "…Well on some weekends Naoto comes over…so you can answer the door to her but _no-one_ else".

"Sometimes the Chinese take-away delivery man knocks the door" Badou added smirking. Haine rolled his eyes and crossed his arms

"Okay and him too, but no-one else".

"And the Indian take-away man, and the Pizza delivery man…and that local dealer for my…"

"Yes yes okay, YOU can answer the door when those people come but Nill doesn't have to for anyone. Fuck Badou shut up I swear…" Haine walked over the newspaper corner angrily and opened one of them letting coupons and leaflets fall out into his gloved hands. Flicking through them he came back to Nill and spread them out on the bed. _"Hungry?"_ he asked her and she nodded pointing to the pizza flyer that was topped with pineapple and ham. _"I don't want to be a bother but maybe…if it's not too much trouble could I have…" "Sure sure"_. He ruffled in his back pocket and took out his phone, checking his watch on his right hand. 11pm. It rang and he ordered 3 pizzas, 3 large for each them although he doubted how much this little angel could get through.

"Did I hear you ordered Hawaiian?" Badou walked over to the both of them and Nill pointed to herself. "Ahhh got to get your five a day right? I don't think me and whitey here have seen fruit in years!" The smoker laughed and the air around him became a cloud, "No sign of Ernest coming back any time soon huh?" Nill looked down, _"I don't know if he is every coming back…why he would just leave me like that. I don't know whether to look for him or…" _He said this but Badou couldn't read her as easily as Haine so he assumed he upset her. "Hey just give him time!" Haine punched his shoulder and grunted.

"She's fine. Forget him it's not important, too late for the shit". The only light in the room came from a small window above the sink in the kitchen and the sky was navy blue but the moon was incredibly bright, giving the whole apartment a very mysterious feeling. Badou put up his hands and laid down on his mattress putting his them behind his head, "Sorry god forbid I ask".

Nill yawned softly and the whole room seemed to be lulling her to sleep second by second, the buzz of the TV being the biggest reason. All her life she had been used to just being able to listen and so noises seemed to easily blend into any background. A few knocks came from the door and after some interrogating questions and a gun at the ready they finally let the delivery man do his job with a big tip to keep quiet. A few slices and she was deep asleep on Haine's bed, Ernest's jacket still clinging to her. The cigarette light put out, a blanket over her sleeping body and all was silent.

**Please review and tell me what you think, thank you for reading!**


End file.
